


Collections

by RatMonarch



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Blaze knew that Burn and her would probably never be close, but at least they had small moments like these with one another.





	Collections

Blaze had never been very close with either of her sisters. Both Burn and Blister were just far too different from her personality-wise. 

Burn, for example, was too big, rough, and tough for Blaze’s more delicate tastes. Burn liked fights and disturbing things. That kind of stuff fascinated her older sister for whatever reason. For Blaze however, those kinds of things made her queasy in the stomach. Besides, even if Burn and her were more similar in personality and interests, she doubted their distant relationship would change by much because Burn hardly ever left her room! No dragon knew what she did in there all day, but if Blaze were to guess, it was admiring and studying all of her collected oddities and trying to figure out where to search for new ones. 

Blister, at the very least, was out and about most of the time, unlike Burn. However, that was about the only kind thing Blaze could come up with when it came to her other older sister. Blaze never did like Blister. Blister was snippy and mean, and honestly, Blaze just felt _uncomfortable_ around her. It felt like any time she talked to Blister, her sister was studying her every word, her every move, trying to find some weak point to exploit and use to her advantage, dark plots forming in that wicked brain of hers. Blister’s very existence made Blaze hope that their mother, Queen Oasis, would live for a long time to come, as she had no doubt Blister would pull every trick in the book in order to get her claws on the throne, should Queen Oasis be displaced somehow. And judging by the way Blister toyed around with her prey whenever she was delivered it live, Blaze could guess that she would make sure neither her or Burn’s deaths would be swift either. She shuddered at the very thought. She didn’t blame her mother for being jumpy around Blister. Blaze didn’t trust her as far as she could throw her. 

So, taking all of that into account, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why Blaze didn’t hang out with her sisters much. Usually, if she desired company, she would hang around her mother or brothers, occasionally even the servants if they were interesting enough. 

But every now and then, Blaze would want to show off the beautiful jewelry and treasures she had in her collection to a dragon, and none of those dragons ever seemed to appreciate them as much as she did. Her unfashionable brothers couldn’t even tell the difference between an emerald and a sapphire, and they always seemed to get distracted whenever she decided to try and help them be able to tell. So they wouldn’t do. She thought her mother would be a significantly better option in comparison, but that was also not the case, mainly because her mother would always meet her excitement with disinterest. After all, why should she care about what few precious stones Blaze had managed to gather when she had a whole trove of treasure that was practically brimming with jewels probably several times as rare in comparison?

And ever since one of the servants had pilfered some of the jewels she had shown them years ago and she had to watch Oasis rip said servant's head off, she just avoided showing them anything she wasn’t wearing on her at all times. 

So, she had to turn to someone who could at least appreciate the desire to collect things. 

This would then prompt her to approach Burn’s large and imposing bedroom door and knock on it. Burn would usually crack open the door with an annoyed glare, no doubt peeved at having to be forced to converse. Gruffly, she would huff, “What do you want, Blaze? It better be good…”

Blaze would then present her a handful of new jewels she added to her growing pile, and ask, “Want to compare collections?”

Burn would stare at her for a moment before tentatively nodding and leaving the door ajar so Blaze could slip in.  
And that would begin the trade off of showing one another their collections. Blaze would show off her new jewelry and precious gems, while Burn, in return would show off one of the new oddities she had managed to get. 

Blaze could tell Burn was not necessarily interested in her jewels, which was apparent by the fact that she never wore jewelry or collected anything of the sort unless it had some sort of imperfection or blight on it. However, she never snubbed Blaze about it like Oasis would. She would actually study the jewels in her talons and listen to Blaze’s explanations about them and where they came from. She would even ask the occasional question here and there, which would always delight Blaze as she liked to gush about her things. 

She really wanted Burn to ask if she could wear one of the pieces one day, but alas, that had yet to happen. It was such a shame too, because Blaze thought Burn could really benefit from wearing a couple of jewels. Her large body allowed her to wear even more than Blaze could and they would take attention away from the scars marking up her body. 

Oh well, she couldn’t save every dragon from being fashion disasters. Maybe one day…

In return, Burn would show her pieces from her freaky collection. Many of the collection honestly weirded Blaze out, but she kept up the air of reciprocity they formed in those moments by actually studying whatever Burn showed her. Luckily, even when she couldn’t hold back her disgust, it usually wasn’t too bad, as Burn seemed to revel in a little bit of shock and horror at some of her oddities.

Burn seemed to have a story for every piece, even down to her very thorough process of how she determined whether or not it was authentic. Blaze would notice a change come over her sister when she talked about the things in her collection. Usually, the only emotion she ever saw Burn show was annoyance and anger. But when she got to talking about her collection, a light seemed to glow in her eyes and her voice seemed to get more energized. For a moment, it almost seemed like her sister was happy. 

Blaze could tell, whether Burn realized it or not, that her sister had probably been wanting some dragon to ask her about her interests for a long time. It was clear Burn was passionate about it. She spent a meticulous amount of time making sure it was managed and maintained. And if Blaze, was the only dragon who could bring that happiness and excitement in Burn’s life, then she would happily do the job.

Besides, it wasn’t _always_ completely disturbing. Sometimes, Burn would have stuff like butterflies with unique wing patterns and stuff like that. Those were at least pretty to look at, even if it was slightly unsettling that she had to see them dead and preserved, with a pin sticking through them. 

After they were done showing off all the pieces of their collections, things would return to normal, with Burn locking herself up in her room and Blaze hanging out with some other dragon or preening in the mirror. 

But despite the fact that she and Burn might never be close, they at least had those nice, brief moments together. 

And she supposed those moments were better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic with Blaze. Idk. I guess she is just my Wings of Fire muse. But this is also slightly inspired by the fact that I really want Tui to write a Legends or even just a Winglet on Oasis and the SandWing siblings. I found the prequel to Sunny's book with Oasis to be really intriguing and I wish it was explored more. I want to know what life in that dysfunctional ass castle was like. I want all the juicy details. But alas... 
> 
> So I decided to write two of the SandWing siblings having a good time. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also writing this made me realize how cool of a team Burn and Blaze would've been if they somehow could've worked together. Femme and butch representation, amirite? 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
